Ten Things
by But I Have Promises To Keep
Summary: Mal has cancer, but can't stand to tell her and see the hurt in her eyes, can't let her watch him whither away. So he writes, writes down everything she needs to know to give to her after he's gone. One for each remaining month. Ten Things.
1. Month 1

**This was a request by HotWaffles (Katrina). Based on Breaking Benjamin's "Anthem of the Angels".** **Dedicated to two very good people who died far too young, but nevertheless are alive in my heart.**

* * *

><p>Mal's death sentence came at the beginning of march. People started to think something was wrong several months before that. When Mal, after Maria's resignation, was promoted to Captain. When he didn't say anything about missing field work. When he didn't mind simply sitting at a desk, not being out there with the others. On occasion he would go out to look at a crime scene, or pick up a lower-profile suspect. But mainly he seemed more docile, more tired. There were days where Mal wouldn't come to work at all, and on those days Ken replaced him. Natara always called on those days, but when she asked what was wrong<br>Mal simply brushed off her questions, changing the subject. Mal wasn't home when Natara came to check on him, but still persisted to know where he went. He feigned deafness whenever she asked in person, but she still asked. It became frustrating as March winded down, this took away one less month Mal had left.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of March when Mal realized what he was doing. No one knew he was dying, should he tell them? He knew as time wore down if would be harder and harder to say something, so shouldn't he do it now and get it over with? He almost did, it was close. Mal was sitting in his office with Natara, eating the Chinese takeout they had just gotten. Mal had reached for one of the containers, his jacket revealing his wrist briefly as he reached forward.<p>

"What's that?" Natara asked, pointing at a small bruise on Mal's wrist.  
>Mal snapped his wrist back as if he had been shocked. He almost told her. Almost told her everything, but he didn't.<p>

"I smacked my hand on a door" Mal said quickly, the pre-prepared response he had thought of earlier. The rest if their lunch break was normal. It reminded Mal of when he was well enough to do field work, when Natara was still his partner. It was those times, that made him remember he was not yet lost. The times when they would sit like that, eating Chinese in the warm sunlight that came from the windows in Mal's office. Or staying up late to watch a movie at Mal's apartment, but end up talking throughout the whole thing in the TV-lit room. Those nights that made it harder to break Natara's heart and tell her what was going on. But he couldn't tell her, couldn't stand to see the look on her face. To let her watch as he withered away. But how could he hide it from her? Sure, he didn't take the chemotherapy since it would only lengthen his life by a month or two, so he wouldn't have to worry about losing his hair. But how could he explain how he would get sick all the time, since his immune system was practically shutting down? Or suddenly loosing a lot of weight like he had been warned about? No, there was only one way. He had to leave. He had to leave the laughing Natara basking in the sunlight of his office, give up the late-night talking in the dark Tv-lit room. But there was no reason to leave before he had to, right? As soon as she started noticing, that's when he would go. As for where, that he didn't know.

* * *

><p>It was around the end of March when the idea hit Mal. When he was gone, what would Natara think? He was already making plans with his sister to live there for a while, but when he left she would surely be angry and confused. Shouldn't he have some sort of explanation? No one else would be able to explain his actions, so shouldn't he write something? Maybe give it to his sister to give to Natara? Either way, he knew he had to do something. As he went home one day, he decided it was about time to maybe pack some boxes. No point in denying it, it was something he had to be done. He had a ton of old stuff in his closet, and it sounded as good as a place as any to start. He opened it, flicking on a small and dusty light bulb that hung from the ceiling. Everything had a layer of dust on it, and the shelves above had three boxes laying haphazardly across. Mal randomly selected one, grabbing it and heading out to his living room. Mainly, it was things he obtained when his mother died. A few old photo albums were on top, which got thrown to the side as soon an Mal touched them. Next an old baseball signed by some long gotten player. Then a picture frame with him and his sister at his graduation. He threw that on top of the picture frames, making a mental note to give them to her when he saw her next. Next was a book, bound in leather with no title. Curious to what it was, Mal flipped through the pages to find it blank. Then he remembered, his mother had gotten this for him. Just after his dad had been arrested, she said it was to 'write down his feelings'. Mal had thrown it in the trash numerous times, only to find it magically re-appearing in his room. There was a pen stuck in a gap in the binding, and out of pure curiosity Mal took it out and scribbled in the corner of the first page to see if it still worked. After a minute something clicked. He could explain what he was doing, right here, right now. He could say whatever he wanted, almost write to her even if she wouldn't see it for months in the future. He glanced at the clock, why not start now? This is what he wrote.<p>

_Dear Nat, _

_I'm sorry I can't tell you in person. But I have cancer, and it's terminal. Acute Myelogenous Leukemia to be precise, but either way I only have a few months to live, not nearly enough time. I don't want you to know, I don't want you so see me whither away. So, very soon, I will be leaving. So yes, I'm hiding. Of course when you read this you'll probably hate my guts, since I decided it's in our best interest I make a clear break, but I hope you can understand. If I break it off quickly now, it's like ripping off a bandage. It might hurt now, but know that I was sparing you the worst of it. I really hope, if not now, you can understand. _

_-Mal_

Mal looked over what he wrote, fairly satisfied with it. Replacing the pen in the loose binding, Mal threw the book on top of the picture frames and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I have a question (Oryt, if your reading this I know you probably know since you're a freaking CoD encyclopedia. That's <em>not<em> a bad thing by the way). But anyways, does anyone know Mal's sisters name, just for future reference? Or if her name's not mentioned at all and I have to think of something random? Thanks,**  
><strong>-A<strong>


	2. Month 2

_Remember that killer we caught a few months ago? The woman who killed her husband after he wanted a divorce, only to be killed when she tried to run? Her daughter committed suicide last Saturday. She was only twenty-three. I pointed it out to you in passing, it was in the paper. You probably don't remember. I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't tear yourself up after you find out I'm dead. I know you wouldn't do anything to that extreme, you're too sensible for that. But since I've been your partner for over a year now, I know you'll be thinking of all the things you could have done. The things you could have changed. But really, the answer is, nothing. It can't be helped, there was nothing you could have changed. So don't you dare even think that you could have stopped this, it's inevitable. I don't want you to go moping around after you find out why I left. You never cry, and as weird as it feels to write this, you have such a pretty smile. I like to see you smile, and I hope you're smiling while you read this. My purpose for writing this isn't to make you feel worse, it's to make you feel better. _  
><em>-Mal<em>

That's what Mal wrote in the middle of April, placing the book into a box on his counter. He knew it was unlikely he would take it out again until after he got to his sisters house. At first he couldn't believe he was going to die in a few months. Sure, he seemed to get sick more often, but other than that he was fine. It was only mid-April when it started to really show, when Mal was leaving for work. He slipped on his jacket, and found the shoulders were slightly to large for his frame. It was unnoticeable, but Mal knew the significance of it. It was his first brush with reality that he was going to die, that this was real. That the doctor wasn't lying. Mal had ignored the feeling of overwhelming dread this brought and left. It was that morning that Mal told Ken he might need to step in as Captain on a more permeate basis. Ken's eyes had narrowed in suspicion. He had also questioned Mal every time he couldn't come to work, even more so than the others since he had been the one who always filled in for him.

"Can I ask why?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'd prefer if you didn't".

After a tense moment Ken eased up, saying "Sounds good to me. Anything I should know?".  
>Then Mal had explained everything Ken needed to know, so when the day came, Mal could seamlessly disappear into the world.<p>

**Sorry this was so short. Okay, so I don't play Surviving high school (I tried it, I just don't like it that much), but anyone who does, is there anything important I need to know about Mal's sister? I know Demi is her daughter, but is Raven Demi's sister or what? Is his sister married? Divorced? Ect.? Is she ever seen, if so what does she look like? Is there anything else important I need to know? I played for a few months, but she was never mentioned. Help me out and you're awesome!**  
><strong>Thanks, A.<strong>


	3. Month 3

**Just as a side note, I mention tissue matching on here. Bone marrow that is donated need to match the recipient (a tissue match). There are thousands of combinations (with letters, numbers ect.), and I'm not going to bore you with details on how there are six points (we'd be here all day), but there are 'six points' and a 'six point match'. It is very hard to find a match like this, for there are many combinations. Hopefully this made some sense…can you tell I'm exited to join EMT next year? (Emergency Medical Technicians). We may not get to deal with this stuff for the most part, but you gotta admit it's cool…**

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of May when Mal left, but only Ken knew it at the time. He didn't question why, seemingly sensing Mal wouldn't tell him anyways. On the last day Mal was driving Natara home for the last time, rain pounding against the windshield. "See you tomorrow" she said, already opening her door as Mal pulled up.<p>

For a wild second Mal almost told her "Nat?".

She looked back "What?".

After a second that felt like an eternity to Mal, he said "I-I won't be able to pick you up tomorrow. I'm coming in later because I-I have to help my sister fix a ceiling fan".  
><em>'Fix a ceiling fan?'<em> he thought. He wanted to slap himself for coming up with something so stupid. Mal hoped she didn't see through this weak lie, and for a terrifying moment he thought she did.

Then she said "Oh, okay. I'll just take the bus then. See you tomorrow?".

Mal didn't lie again by saying that, all he mumbled was "Bye". Giving him a strange look, Natara got out of the car and ran through the rain.

* * *

><p>The next morning Natara knew something was wrong as she left the crime lab. She knew Mal was coming late, but her shift was already almost over. As she walked upstairs to leave, she saw the door to Mal's recently-acquired office door wide open. Someone was moving inside. Natara walked over and peeked around the corner, seeing Ken putting some things away.<p>

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like?".

"Where's Mal?" she asked, ignoring the previous answer.

"Gone" Ken said simply.

"Gone?" Natara said "What do you mean _gone?_".

* * *

><p><em>I already miss you Nat, is that weird? I just left today, and I'm pretty sure you'll remember this day when you read this. It felt weird, not going to work. Knowing I wouldn't be going to work again. I know I'm really going to miss you, and I'm just apologizing in advance for any times you get frustrated if you try and find or contact me. Just know, even if at this point you hate me, this is for your own good. Because I care about you, and I don't want you to have to watch me die. I don't want it to haunt you. I'm at my sisters right now, and I know I'll have to leave again near the end. Because I would never forgive myself if I let my niece watch that either.<em>  
><em>-Mal<em>

"Mal?" Cynthia called from around the corner. Mal shoved the book underneath a pillow in the guest room, in which he was staying. Now wasn't the time to share what he was doing, there was only one person who really had a right to read it first.

"I just got off the phone with Raven" she said. She was still holding the phone in her hand as she stood in the doorway.

"And?" Mal said. He knew Raven, after hearing what was happening to Mal, insisted on checking to see if she was a tissue match to donate bone marrow. Cynthia was only a four point match, and was the closest of any relatives that were able to donate.

Cynthia shook her head "Only a two point match".  
>Mal wasn't let down by this. He knew there was very little chance for Raven to be a match, when even his sister was only a four point match. At this point the only hope was to find someone unrelated to him who matched, as Denni was to young to even try, and those chances were slim. Even if they could find someone unrelated to him, it could take months. And Mal would be long gone by then, and because of that he had long ago gave up on finding a random donor.<p>

"She says she's sorry" Cynthia said.

Mal shrugged "It's not her fault".  
>Quickly squeezing her little brother lightly on the shoulder, Cynthia left to return the phone to it's cradle.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, thanks so much for everyone who helped with details with Denni's family. I already looked it up on the website of infinite knowledge (aka, <em>wikipedia<em>), but was a little confused. I stopped playing around Christmas, and didn't recall anything about Denni's family an didn't want to go making something up. Thanks so much for anyone who helped!**


	4. Month 4

**First off, on Facebook, people really need to put spoiler locks on things. I found out who dies, and I am really deeply saddened. This is going to sound overly dramatic, but I had a deep personal reason for loving this character. I won't go into it since it would give it away, (since I know, like me, most of you are now airing players) but I just can't believe it. This character, of the 'Good guys', was one of my favorites, and for a really personal reason.** **If what I hear is true, (SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW OR SPEAK LATIN!) then all I have to say is _"Semper Fidelis_"** **:'(**

* * *

><p>"Mal Fallon!" Natara cried, pounding furiously on Mal's door. "Mal Fallon you open this door right now!". It was nearly June now, and Natara had called, texted, done anything she could to get ahold of Mal. Finally she ended up here, pounding furiously at Mal's apartment door. "I'm serious Mal!".<p>

"What the heck are you doing?" someone yelled. Natara whipped around, seeing an elderly man sticking his head out of the door of the apartment next to Mal's.

"Sorry" Natara apologized "just…trying to get someone's attention".

"Can I ask who's?" the man asked angrily "No ones lived there for over a month".

Natara quickly glanced at the door number, making sure it was the right door. "What do you mean? They just left? Where'd they go?".

The man shrugged "I don't know. There was a guy that lived there, but he's just gone".  
>Again, that word. <em>Gone.<em>

* * *

><p>It was an early Sunday morning when Cynthia didn't have work when she decided to go through the box Mal had brought with him, one filled with photo albums and picture frames. She cracked open the dusty box on the living room floor, revealing the equally dusty contents. Mal watched her as she did this, and she almost asked if it would have killed him to clean anything it up little. After thinking before she spoke she held her tongue. She grabbed the first one on top, a large and dusty-looking blue one. She opened the disintegrating front cover, wiping away the dust that covered it. Eight dusty eyes stared back at her. The sharp navy of her fathers. The reassuring steady brown of her mothers. Mal's piercing turquoise eyes, ever prominent on his miniature form. Herself, her dark eyes faded with age. She could remember the summer it was taken, the last summer they had as a family. The last summer before those dark navy eyes disappeared from the photos.<p>

"Mal" Cynthia said "come look at this". After a moment Mal obeyed, sitting next to his sister on the couch. "Remember this?" she asked. As Mal looked down at the photo, he couldn't help but smile.

"Wasn't that the summer before-" Mal started, but Cynthia cut him off.

"Yeah".

Cynthia went to pull the photo out to see it better, finding another photo was behind it. Their mother must have made a copy. She handed one to Mal. "Looks like there's one for both of us".

* * *

><p>That night there was only one place where Mal could think to place that photo for safe keeping. Of course, this was in the book.<p>

_Hopefully there's still a picture in here when you get this Nat, because I'm keeping it in here for safe keeping. My sister was looking through a box of old things today when she found this, and I really couldn't think of a better place to put it. When I found this, I remembered how my dad isn't going to know anything. If they ever find him, which I highly doubt, can you tell him? Tell him where I've went, so he doesn't go thinking I'm doing what I did before, never visiting him. Tell him that I'm gone, so at least he doesn't think I abandoned him. _  
><em>-Mal<em>


	5. Month 5 & 6

**Just as a side note, I combined month five and six together since five was so short. The months are separated by a page break.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Well, I don't exactly know what to say. I'm half-way now, five months left. Like I said, it was hard to believe this was actually going to happen five months ago. Now, not so much. You can see it, in the way my flesh seems to have sunken into my bones. My wrist is almost the size of my sisters now. My shoulders aren't broad enough to completely fill my shirts. I always have a feeling of fullness just below my ribs, as if I'm constantly holding in a deep breath. I don't doubt it now, although it's still hard to believe that I'm going to die. I don't think anyone ever thinks about that, they don't want to. I know reality must have recently hit Denni, because I found her almost crying today. I heard a noise, almost a strangled sobbing sound, earlier today. I walked out onto the back porch to see Denni, her knees drawn up to her chest and her head in her knees. I had never seen my niece cry, and I didn't know what would make we so upset now. Little did I know, it was me. She knew my time was decreasing, wanted to be alone for a while. Most likely you'll find out where I went after…well, you know. Just, if Denni tries to reach out to you, can you help her if you can? You're so good with emotions and what people are thinking, and maybe that's what she needs. Because I really don't know how she'll react after I'm gone, and I won't be here to find it out.<em>  
><em>-Mal<em>

During her lunch break Natara once again stepped outside, as she did everyday. Each one she grew more impatient, but didn't let it show in her voice. She grabbed her cell phone, checking the non-existent messages. Once again pressing the familiar number on her cell phone. It rang for a moment until the familiar beep once again rang. Signing at this, she once again began her message.  
>"Mal, it's July, where the heck are you? I'm sick of this game, it's been three months. Call. Me" she said, angrily hanging up. Knowing there was nothing more she could do, she slipped her phone back in her pocket, heading back inside.<p>

In Centerscore, miles away, Mal's battery-dead phone made no noise or sound from the insides of a dresser drawer. It remained inanimate, laying pressed up against the wooden side of the drawer underneath a small leather book.

* * *

><p>"What on earth were you thinking?" Cynthia bellowed at Denni. Raven was behind her, giving her half-sister a glance that clearly said she wasn't about to slip into the shadows to avoid punishment. "Where did you even find a fake ID?".<br>Mal, hearing the yelling, came out the the living room in which Raven, Denni and Cynthia had just entered. August had started, and Raven had only arrived two days ago, and had been leaving the house with Denni at every opportunity. No one even seemed to notice Mal had entered.

"And I thought you both had some sense!" Cynthia continued "I could see one of you doing it, but both? I can't believe you both went behind my back and-".

"It doesn't even matter anyways, does it?" Denni suddenly bellowed. Mal was shocked, he had never seen her so angry "It didn't work, and I didn't even do anything!". With that Denni stomped back into her room, walking right past Mal as if he were invisible. Raven seemed torn for a moment, but soon followed suit and went after her sister. There was the loud sound of a door slamming, and a deafening silence followed.

"What happened?" Mal asked.

Cynthia's eyes seemed to soften as she said "Denni wanted to see if she was a tissue match to you" she said "Raven took her".

"Does she know you have to be eighteen?".

"I've told her that! But she won't listen". She paused for a moment "It doesn't matter anyways. She's like me, four point match".

There was a moment in which the room absorbed her words, then Mal said "Well at least she won't be tempted to try again".

Cynthia slumped down on the couch. "I should have known something was up. Mitch said something was going on, that Denni and Raven were hiding something. I said it was just kid stuff…" she said, but trailed off.  
>Mal knew his sister was torn. How could she punish them for trying to save a life? Mal remembered how he had done something similar to Natara. That he had gone behind her back also, and felt a sudden surge of guilt.<p>

"I'm going to talk to Denni and Raven" Mal said, walking away from his sister. He knew they would defiantly talk to Mitch if he was here, but as he was often working, Mal figured he was the next best thing.

_Nat, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you what was happening. I really wish I could, for now I'm truly seeing how secrets and lies can destroy a person. Denni went behind my sisters back, she wanted to try and donate bone marrow to me, since I've been told that's my only chance. Denni knew she wasn't old enough to donate, but she used Raven's ID and tried to put her picture over hers. It didn't work, and Cynthia had to leave work to pick them up. The people at the hospital were sympathetic, and didn't report them to the police. But I don't think any punishment anyone could give was as bad as the result. Denni found out she isn't a tissue match, and is completely heartbroken. Apparently she was hoping to find out she was a match, then pray they make an exception if Cynthia agreed. I hope what I did doesn't cause more harm than good to you, since keeping this a secret is for your own good._  
><em>-Mal<em>


	6. Month 7 & 8

**Since I'm mainly just writing what Mal puts in the book now, probably I'll have two months at a time for now on. Also because I really want to write the end. I had one ending in mind, then I thought of another that I don't think anyone will expect and I hope you like. Thanks so much for the awesome replies, especially _MaltaraFluff647_. Seriously, that pretty much made my week!**

_I saw a familiar face today. Do you remember Colt? Colt Warren? He came back to Centerscore, back to Denni. I saw him in passing today with her, he gave me a recognizing smile. I could tell he knew something wrong, it's doesn't exactly take a genius to tell. My shoulders look defeated, my eyes slightly sunken in and my skin has an unnatural pallor. It almost looks as if I've aged a few years. I watched them leave together, and I even saw what is now a rare smile from Denni. Nat, make sure you find someone. Find someone and never let them go. Someone who never makes you worry, and never causes you any grief. Find them, and don't ever lose them. _

_-Mal_

"You can't tell me that you're not worried" Natara was saying to Amy one day as Amy was typing. September had come and was halfway through, bringing with in another month that Mal was missing.

"But I am" she said quietly. Natara ignored her.

"This isn't like him! I don't understand why he would just pick up and leave!".

"Natara…"

"I mean, anyone else, maybe. But Mal? He just became Captain! Why would he leave?"

"Natara…"

"Maybe he didn't want to be Captain. But then he could've just given it up! What if he's in trouble? What if he's in danger, he could be dead for all we know…"

"Natara!" Amy said loudly. In shock Natara fell silent. Amy seemed shocked that she herself had been that loud. "Mal can take care if himself" Amy said "I'm sure he's fine. He's gotten himself out if some tough places before. He'll call back when he calls back. There's nothing more you can really do". Hearing this statement, Natara nodded, accepting that this was a fact.

* * *

><p><em>Mitch, my sisters husband, took Denni and Raven (after getting Raven at college) to a concert they both wanted to see. He said he wanted to do something with them, since he'd been working so much lately. When they came back, Mitch didn't look particularly happy. Something tells me he didn't exactly share Denni and Ravens taste in music, but the two of them were beaming when they came back. You can tell how much that man loves those two girls, see it being returned, even though they aren't even blood related. I know I said something about my dad earlier, but I really have something to say about yours now. Make up with him Nat, because you never know what words are going to be your last. Don't let things go unsaid. No matter what he's done, he's your family and you're lucky to have him. Don't take that for granted. <em>

_-Mal_


	7. Month 9

**Hey, just as a random side note, did you know the Ladykiller was real? And they never caught him, and he was even given the same nickname? His victims were women, that was the only similarity. He would shoot and stab them in the woods, leaving no trace of himself behind. Creepy right? Anyways, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed/favorited/subscribed! Especially to Oryt, seriously, that completly made my day! **

* * *

><p><em>I know the end is coming, even though its only November. I've developed a nasty cough, and Cynthia fears its from an infection. Denni has to spend most of her time out of the house, since she has a slight cold and Cynthia fears she might give it to me, and with my practically non-existent immune system it'd be pretty bad. That's when I saw her the other day, crying again, but not alone. Colt was with her, his arms around her shoulders as he gently stroked her hair. At that point I knew, Denni would be fine. That she might be sad now, but she'll live. This isn't going to kill her too. And I know with you, it'll be the same. That no matter what you think of me now, hating my guts for abandoning you or missing me, you'll be okay. <em>  
><em>-Mal<em>

"What are you doing?" Raven, who had come home for Thanksgiving, hissed from across the room. Denni, who had crept into the guest room Mal was staying in, nearly jumped out if her skin. Mal had briefly gone into the kitchen with Cynthia, apparently helping her with a leaking sink.

"Don't do that!" she hissed at Raven.  
>Raven was eying Mal's phone, which was lying on top of a dresser next to a small book.<p>

"What are you doing?" Raven repeated, bringing her voice to a sharp whisper.

"Don't you think it's odd" Denni said "That no one uncle Mal left behind in San Francisco calls? Or that he doesn't even seem to mind this?"

"So what are you suggesting?".

"I don't think it's them" she said "I think it's uncle Mal. I think he's cutting himself off from them, and I want to know why". She reached for the phone, but her hand bumped the book by accident. It slid off the dresser, and Raven tried to catch it before it fell and caught anyone's attention. Briefly, she did. But it slipped between her fingers, making a very faint thump on the carpet. Denni and Raven froze for a second, as if expecting a swat team to come in and take them away. After nothing happened, Denni bent down to pick the book up, which lay open on its spine. She tried not to read the page as she picked it up, but one word caught her attention. _"Nat"_.

"Don't read it!" Raven hissed.

"I'm not!" Denni whispered, replacing it on the dresser. She snatched up Mal's phone, seeing it was almost dead. There were nearly two hundred messages, texts and calls alike.

"Don't do anything" Raven said suddenly, seeing Denni about to call someone.

"What am I supposed to do? What if Mal knows someone who's a tissue match? What if he has a chance? You can't expect me to just let him-".

"Just wait" Raven said "He might have his reasons for this. If it gets too close and nothing happens…" she started, but trailed off.

"But by then it might be too late" Denni pointed out "He might already be too far gone". Raven didn't answer, but stepped out of the room and into the hallway. After a moment, Denni followed suit, replacing the two items in their original spots.

* * *

><p><em>I know this will be one of the last entries I make. It's not even December yet, but I know the time I was given is less than expected. And so, just in case this is the last entry I ever make, I need to tell you that I love you. Not the unrealistic love you see in movies, or the fake parade of couples you see as a teenager. I know you Nat, because I've been around you most of the day for a very long time. I know I love you, because those days we would get Chinese and sit in my office, or stay up late laughing at a crime movie, those were the times when life was real. Because I realized, I wouldn't even be writing this if I didn't-<em>

But Mals entry stopped there. No signature, no finish to the sentence. He never even got to leave his sisters house so Denni didn't see him as he left the world before a turn of events occurred. He had broken into a coughing fit, one caused by the lung infection his weak immune system had allowed in. Coughing fits like this often happened, but not like this. This time Mals chest seized up, his breaths barely making it past his lips. He could barely hear his sister announcing they needed to go to the hospital. He barely registered his sister ushering him into her car, and certainly didn't notice his niece grab two objects from his room. One was a cell phone, taken from on top of his dresser. The other was a small black book, taken from where it had fallen on the floor.


	8. The End

Denni watched as her mother walked back through the hallway of the hospital, being lead back to the waiting room by a nurse. Denni tried to read her face, but was unable to make out what was happening. As she neared, Denni saw it. Something broken behind the stoic mask.

"No…" Denni said softly "No…no, we were supposed to have more time! We were supposed to have another month!".

Cynthia could only shake her head slightly "They said we can say our goodbyes in about an hour, they said it could happen anytime now. That he could have as little as a few hours, or as much as a week".  
>Denni felt hot tears streak down her cheeks, rolling down her chin and falling on her shirt. Her mother reached over to touch her, seemingly about to speak some words of comfort.<p>

"Don't" Denni said "I just…can I just have a moment alone?".  
>After a moment Cynthia nodded, clearly slightly hurt that her daughter was pushing her away. Denni got up, stepping past the sliding doors and into the dark and desolate parking lot. She pulled out two objects as she reached a patch of shadows, one large item, a book, out of her back pocket. The other, a phone, she pulled out of her jacket pocket. Guessing the speed dial for one would be voice mail, she hesitantly pressed two. It only rang a few times before a voice, one of a woman's, answered.<p>

"Natara Williams speaking".

That voice practically rang in her ears. "Nat?" she said without thinking, remembering what was written in the book.

* * *

><p>Natara, after just exiting into the dark parking lot to go home, felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She didn't even look at the caller ID as she picked it up, answering it.<p>

"Natara Williams speaking".

There was a brief pauses, then a voice said "Nat?".

It shocked her for a moment, hearing Mal's nickname for her. But it wasn't Mal's voice, it was one of a girls.

"Who is this?" she demanded in shock.

"My name's Denni, I'm Mal's niece. I don't really have time to explain, but Mal's going to die if we can't find him a tissue match. I just can't-" the girl began.  
>Natara knew what she needed to do at that point. Herself, Amy, Ken, Kai, one of them had to be close.<p>

"I'll be right there" she said quickly, hanging up without giving Denni any further notice. The next thing she knew she was running through the station, calling the names of anyone who could save Mal Fallon.

* * *

><p>Bright light attacked Mal's eyelids as soon as he opened them, a sharp hissing noise filling the room. The world was fuzzy, colors fading into each other. But it was bright, the walls made from blues and whites, the ceiling made of light. The hissing stopped, and a figure seemed to appear out of the walls. They blended in, as they were clothed in blue with some sort of white mask covering their mouth and nose.<p>

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that right?" they said. Mal could help but feel the slight tug of a smile at the corners of his mouth as he heard the familiar voice. At first he didn't realize what Natara meant by that, but got it as soon as she winced slightly as she sat down on the foot of his bed.

"How long did it take you to think of that?" he asked, watching as she tugged at the fabric at her upper leg.

"A few hours after they stuck a needle in my thigh" she said. Her voice sounded annoyed, but as the world came into focus he saw she had pulled down her mask and was smiling. "By the way, you're lucky"

"Yeah, yeah, I could have never found a tissue match and could have died. Like I'm not gonna hear that from everyone else" Mal said sarcastically.

She shook her head "Actually, that was your nieces doing, finding me. What I'm saying is, I was a five point match, but they said the last point was so close to yours you'd just have to take a little medication so your body didn't reject it. But, who do you think was a second closest?". Mal shrugged, and Natara answered "Kai".

Mal groaned "Thanks, I wouldn't hear the end of that until…actually, I'd never hear the end of that".

Natara smiled again "He was going off this whole weekend about how if he was a tissue match, since your marrow makes blood cells, it'd be like it was liquid him inside you".

"Weekend?" Mal asked, pushing away the weirdness of what Kai apparently said "What do you mean 'weekend'?".

"Mal, you've been asleep for four days" she said "You had a serious lung infection, even with the marrow donation, they still said you only had a 50/50 chance. Even now, they said your chances have greatly improved, I practically have to go through bio-security just to talk to you". She took a deep breath, clearly deciding weather to say something or not. "Four days is a lot of time" she said, pulling something out from behind her "Enough time to read an interesting book". Then Mal saw what was in her hand, it was his little black book. He knew his face must have shown utter shock, but when he looked at Natara she was beaming. "I especially love how the last chapter ends in a cliffhanger".

Seeing her face, Mal couldn't help but mimic her smile. Because of her, they had years, decades even, to decide where the next chapter would take them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the end seemed REALLY cheesy.<strong>


End file.
